An estimated 50% of people in the industrialized world suffer from back pain, with damage most frequently occurring in the lumbar region. For many the cause of the pain can be attributed to poor seat design. As more and more of the workforce are sitting for prolonged periods of time, it is critical to have chairs that provide proper support.
When choosing a chair that will be used for prolonged seated activities users should consider the following. Does the seat pan feel comfortable and fit your shape? Does the seat pan have an adjustable tilt? Is the seat height adjustable? Does the chair have a comfortable lumbar back rest? When you sit back against the lumbar support is there ample space for your hips? Is the chair back rest large enough to provide good back support? Does the chair back recline and support your back in different positions? While one chair typically will not work for all, most chair manufacturers try to accommodate a wide variety of users through the inclusion of multiple adjustment points.